


Masterpiece

by amneshaa



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amneshaa/pseuds/amneshaa
Summary: Jae was a nerd back in high school — a nerd whom everybody loves, apparently. Everyone knows him but only a few get to know who he really was. Max was a wallflower. Only a few people in school know about her talent but stays silent and tends to live up to the 'anonymous artist' that she is.Everything changed after their special encounter and ust when things were going fine, Jae suddenly disappeared out of nowhere. Only to find out later that he went back to Korea and debuted as a member of DAY6. After 7 years, he comes back to California for a vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

PSo here I was, sitting alone in a coffee shop while waiting for my best friend, who said that she was on her way 30 minutes ago.

"Hey, where are you?"  
"I'm on my way!"  
"To the bathroom or here?"  
"I'm on my way, for real. I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
"You said that 30 minutes ago! Darn, Jenny Martins."  
"I love you, Maxine Porter!"

 _Alright self, 15 minutes. It's not so hard._ We're used to meeting up like this – either too early or too late. I plugged my earphones back and started listening to Coldplay's 'Everglow' when a crowd of laughter filled the empty air. Annoyed by the growing noise, I glanced back to see who's causing the commotion. A group of guys came in but there was one who stood out among all of them. Jae — the tall, lanky, pale-skinned, pouty lips Jae. Used to be known as the nerd Park Jae Hyung of California State University. Now the lead guitarist, Park Jae Hyung of DAY6. My one and only longtime crush back in high school, Jae Park.

It's like all the caged butterflies were once again free, wings fluttering more than ever. I gasped and immediately looked down at my phone, hands shaking as I called my best friend.

 

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Hands away from the phone!"

"I'm on speaker mode, weirdo. And how can I not answer your call immediately when you texted me 'JENNY MARTINS' in shouty capitals? I'm about to park by the way."  
"He's here." I lowered my voice.  
"Who?"  
"Jae..." I whispered.  
"WHAT?! Since when?" Jenny exclaimed.  
"I dunno either but he's really here, Jen."  
"Your Jae Park?" Jenny said and I could hear the smile in her voice.  
"He was never mine to begin with, Jen. Just please, save my poor ass here." I whined and Jenny giggled at my exasperation.  
"Alright. Give me 2 minutes."

I blinked a few more times to make sure that I wasn't just hallucinating but he's really here. It has been 7 years since I last saw him and he's back after suddenly disappearing out of nowhere. Everyone in the campus wondered why he suddenly left. Years later, to our surprise, we found out that he went back to Korea.

I could still remember the feeling when I first saw him on Youtube. I was scrolling through some videos when a thumbnail of 'Congratulations' appeared in my 'Up Next' list. I have always been into bands so I let it randomly play from my laptop, minimized the tab and started working on my art drafts. My free hand was tapping along to the beat when a familiar voice started singing. Someone instantly came into my mind but that would be kind of impossible. These guys sound so good and it got me wondering what they look like. I clicked the replay button and the tall, lanky guy with the electric guitar started singing. He was wearing a thick pair of eyeglasses and had brown hair. This guy looks like Jae. I paused the video and opened a new tab to do some research about DAY6 and I was right. The guy looks like Jae because it really is him.

The barista called my name and I absentmindedly rushed to get my cup of iced coffee, forgetting that Jae was there standing in the counter as well.

"Iced Americano for Max?", she asked. "Yeah. Thank you!" I smiled, still lost in my own little world.  
"Max?" He asked. I slowly turned my head to the direction of his voice and that's when I realized that Jae was standing beside me. He smiled at me and I feel like all the blood drained from my face.  
"Heyyyy!" Jenny called out and I accidentally dropped my drink. It spilled all over Jae's Converse shoes and I stared up at him in horror.  
"We're soooo sorry. We'll pay for whatever damage we may have caused. If you need us, here... sorry! We gotta go now!" Jenny explained as she handed him a piece of paper, while I am still mortified by what had just happened.  
"Nah, it's all good. Don't worry." Jae assured as he stared at me.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged by my best friend into the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brooooo! What did you do?" Jenny asked as she was driving us back to my house.

"I... I don't know either! It was really embarassing! The ground should've swallowed me the moment I saw him there." I covered my face.

"What exactly happened? Gosh, I can't believe he's suddenly back after 7 years like nothing happened! And I still can't even believe that he's in a band! Who knew chicken little had mad skills?" Jenny looked at me. "You did, of course." She answered herself.

"I haven't seen him in 7 years and that was the first impression I had to make? Urgh." I sighed.

"Okay, this came from the girl who said that she has 'moved on' already. Bro, he got you smitten since high school and he still does. Besides, you're overthinking stuff. Jae said it was cool and besides, I gave him your calling card so it's all good." Jenny said casually.

"YOU DID WHAT???!?" I screamed in horror.

"Relax, you'll thank me for this one day! And yes, I love you too! Well... I guess this is your stop. I'm sorry I couldn't stay this time. I got errands to do." Jenny pouted.

"Jenny... I swear, if you aren't just my best friend I would've strangled you to death already." I frowned as I got out of her car.

"I know you love me! Update me if he texted or called you, okay?" She winked. I rolled my eyes and waved her goodbye. 

— 

I couldn't sleep. Everytime I close my eyes, all I could see was his warm smile at me. _All_ _this time... really Max? You've been lying to yourself for 7 years. Wow_. I smiled stupidly at myself.

 

I remember when we were in high school, we were always in the same class since freshmen year and I'd sat in front of him but never got the courage to talk, until I saw him alone in the music room. I was already on my way home when I realized that I left my sketchpad there, so I had to go back. I came back and walked in on him playing the guitar.

 

"Jae... I, uhh, I'm sorry."

"It's cool. What's up?" He looked up at me.

"I was just wondering... have you seen any sketchpad here? My, uhhh, friend left it." I lied and he stood up to get something from his bag.

"Ahhh. You mean this?" He held out my sketchpad.

"Yes!" I immediately reached out and he raised it up in the air.

"Why'd you lie?" He asked and I stared at him blankly. "This is yours. Why'd ya have to lie?"

"I... it's none of your business."

"Yeah, it's not but I just don't get why you gotta hide something you should be proud of." He looked at me seriously.

"What about you, why you gotta hide yourself like this?" I asked him back.

"I'll tell you if you tell me. I know trusting is not as easy as reading all Harry Potter books in a week, but will you give me a chance?" He asked sincerely. I looked down as tears started falling from my eyes.

"I... don't think it's good enough." I covered my face and started to run away but he caught me by the arm.

"I know we don't talk a lot in class and that I'm not a therapist but truth be told, I might be better than an actual one and I'm a good friend as well, Max. Like the perfect package deal." He grinned. "C'mon. Let's go sit over there." He pointed to the chair where he was sitting and offered me to sit facing him.

"So... these are all yours?" He asked as he scanned through the pages of my sketchpad.

"Yeah." I said as I looked down at my hands.

"How long have you been doing art stuff but don't tell people about it?"

"Ever since my dad told me it's not worth it and that I'm not good enough to be an artist." I said as tears kept falling from my eyes.

"But you still do it anyways..." Jae said as he handed me his handkerchief.

"Yes because it keeps me calm and takes me away from reality even just for a while."

"So the thing is, your dad told you bad stuff about it but you still do it. It's rebellious actually, like really badass but you know what, as long as it makes you happy, do it. Don't let your dad or any other people tell you you're not good enough because you are. It's you who controls your life and your happiness, not him, not even me, no one. So do what you gotta do, alright?" He smiled and gave me a small pat on the shoulder.

"To be honest, you're the first person ever whom I told about this. So uhhh, thank you, like really." I smiled.

"You're welcome! And thanks too, for trusting me with this. Like I said, I'm better than an actual therapist." He winked.

"Thanks, Jae. I'll uhh, return this tomorrow."

"Nah, keep it. So that you'll remember Jae the great." He grinned.

"So... Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm practicing for the band fest. Wanna hear?"

"I did hear you play a bit but I never heard you sing... I didn't know you could sing."

"Well the time is now. I'll return your sketchbook as soon as I'm done but ya gotta promise me 4 things — First, ya gotta give me an honest feedback after this, about what you think I should improve or change. Second, ya gotta start letting the world know about your masterpieces coz I'm already your number 1 fan. Third, ya gotta subscribe to 'yellowpostitman' on Youtube. And last but not the least, talk to me often and we've been always in the same class since day one. Like yo, I'm the best guy you'll ever know." He grinned as he offered his pinky. I smiled back and rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright, pinky promise."

 

I smiled at the memory — my first moment with him, the one that started it all. It was how I fell for him and it wasn't even love at first sight. For so many years, I have kept my walls so high and thick enough for people not to break through, I have always shut them off. My mom was my only refuge yet she's sick and there isn't much I could do about it but be there for her and show her that I'm strong. What my dad said scarred me so much that I've always thought people are like that. But Jae was there for me when my bottled feelings were about to burst and I never even realized that I needed someone, and that idea is enough, more than enough for me to be able to heal and be better each day.

 

I got out of bed and opened my treasure box. I kept it, his blue plaid handkerchief, the one he offered in the music room. I still have his black guitar pick too, which I turned into a necklace, the one that he gave to me at the band fest. After he left, I used to wear it every single day, to keep a piece of him with me wherever I go. I took the necklace and held it close to my heart, "Thank you, Jae. Thank you so much." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 3 days since my encounter with Jae. I started brainstorming for my next project but I couldn't think of anything else related to work because everytime I picked up my pencil, I ended up sketching Jae's face instead. I sighed and called Jenny to ask if she was free today but she had tons of outfit designs that needed to get done for her new Fall Collection.

 

*phone rings : unknown number*

"Hello, Miss Maxine Porter here. May I know who's this?"

"Greetings, me lady. It is I, Jae Park, slayer of dragons and the best looking k-pop star."

"... J-Jae?"

"The one and only." Jae said proudly and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi, Jae. Sorry, that was too formal. I thought you were a client." I laughed awkwardly. "Where'd you get my number by the way?"

"So that explains the business-ish greeting. Uhh, your friend gave me your calling card last Tuesday."

"After I spilled coffee on your shoes..."

"Yup."

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool. So umm, this would sound a bit straightforward but I'm asking anways. Uhh, I was wondering if you're free today? Like maybe get some coffee and stuff??"

"Hmm, what time exactly?"

"Is that somehow an indirect way of saying yes? Alright! I'll see you at the same coffee shop, around 3:30pm."

"Wait, whaaaat."

"See ya, Max!"

*ends call*

 

Great. REALLY GREAAAAT. I meant this in the literal and sarcastic way. Just when I said that I wasn't ready, the whole world just wanted to spice things up a bit. _But did he... just ask me out? Alright, self. Get your shit together. It's no big deal. It's just coffee._ I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I texted Jenny and asked her if I could call but she was still in a meeting. After 30 minutes of deciding what to wear, I settled for my usual outfit: black dress with a plaid polo shirt and then sneakers. 

— 

I could feel my insides twisting as I was driving my way to the coffee shop beside the arcade. I arrived early, so I decided to sit in my usual spot by the window. I still have 10 minutes to spare so I opened the book I have with me and started to read. Also to prevent myself from melting into a puddle.

 

"If you really want something, all the universe conspires into helping you achieve that dream.", Jae said as he slides into the vacant chair in front of me. "Paulo Coelho's The Alchemist. One of the most lit books that ever existed."

"I know! He's a genius!" I smiled.

"Sorry, that was totally random. How long have you been waiting?" Jae asked.

"I just got here." I lied.

"You're still so bad at lying, Max." Jae said.

"We haven't seen each other for so many years and this is how you greet me? Typical, Jae." I grinned.

"We haven't seen each other for so many years and you accidentally spilled coffee on me. Like, yo, I know I'm good-looking and they said looks could kill but ya still gotta be careful." Jae said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You never changed."

"Just got better and of course, more attractive." Jae smiled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So about your shoes..."

"Yeah, before that, we need something to fuel us. Iced americano perhaps?"

"Sure! But I think I owe this one after the you know. Please, don't say no. Okay?"

"Alright but as the gentleman that I am, I'm ordering. So that's technically dodging the word you don't want me to say. I'll be back!" Jae winked and immediately went up to the counter before I could even move from my chair. I swear, that wink got me suddenly all lightheaded.

 

"Here ya go."

"Thanks, Jae." I smiled.

"You're welcome! So uhh, what's up? How have you been doing?"

"I'm good. I became the artist that I wanted to be and the artist whom my dad doubted me to be. And I got to spill coffee on you because you startled me. It's like seeing someone rise from the dead, and I kinda hate you for simply just randomly teleporting in and outta here."

"Why would you hate someone as lovable as I am?" Jae asked.

"Coz you suddenly vanished into thin air. Like seriously Jae, who does that to their friends?"

"I, yeah... about that..." Jae trailed off and I gave him the best calm expression I could offer. "So... yeah, okay. Here me out but uhh, believe it or not, it wasn't fully my decision coz I wasn't expecting to leave so soon. It was still supposed to be after graduation but then the agency called me up and was like 'Yo, Jae Park, we need you to be in Korea for like, a week from now' and I was like, 'but I still have graduation day', and they're like 'You gotta audition personally for the second screening. Do you really want this or nah?'."

"But... you said it was supposed to be after graduation and you still didn't tell anyone about it?"

"I was actually gonna tell you after the band fest."

"But you didn't..."

"Coz you seemed so happy that moment and I don't wanna ruin it for you."

"I see..."

"So basically, I was able to graduate ahead coz I got my grades before leaving. And after the 2nd screening, they asked me to stay coz of the training and said that the only people we could contact are our parents. So uhhh, that pretty much sums it all up. I'm really sorry, Max." Jae frowned.

"Stop frowning, Jae. It's not cute."

"You really suck at lying... but does that mean, I'm forgiven?" Jae grinned.

"Sort of..." I grinned. "By the way, I believe this is yours." I said as I took his handkerchief out from my bag.

"Woooaaaah, you still kept this?" Jae lifted his hoodie to cover his face.

"Yup. It somehow reminded me of the nerd that went away. I was gonna sell it online though but I didn't have proof that it's yours. Like, seriously, the money would've been worth my retirement fee." I smiled.

"Keep it. In case you'll miss me again."

"I won't."

"Max, I'm tired of hearing your terrible lies."

"I see you on tv and on Youtube. I even get to hear your voice in your albums. Why would I miss you? So annoying, Jae."

"I guess someone's still my number fan. That is, except for my parents and my sister of course."

"Psshh. Whatever you say." I shrugged.

"It's still early. Have you sipped every bit of the elixir of life already?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna maybe go to the arcade?"

"Wanna see me kick your ass in Tekken? Sure Jae." I smirked.

"Oh, it's on!! Lezgetittt!!!" Jae excalimed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you get to beat me thrice!" Jae excalimed as we're walking outside the arcade.

"Told ya to watch and learn. You're just lucky I let you win the last round." I smirked.

"It wasn't sheer luck. It was mad skills, pure talent." Jae said proudly.

"No, I was just being nice to my old friend. I figured, 'Jae looks too stressed with the game. I'll just let him win the last round'." I shrugged.

"And I was just being the gentleman than I am. Ya feel me?" Jae smiled sweetly as he nudged me by the elbow.

"Guess I won't be playing nice next time."

"Are you lowkey inviting me for another round next coz I'm already looking forward to it!"

"Sort of?"

"Lezgetitttt!!!" Jae excalimed.

"Why are you like this?" I laughed.

"You mean perfect and handsome?" Jae grinned and I rolled my eyes at him.

 

We walked in silence for what feels like an eternity. I was randomly looking at everything in sight except for the person next to me. I tried to sneak a peek at him but he was also aimlessly looking at everything he could see, paying attention to the little details or maybe reminiscing his memories here before.

 

As shy as I am, I gathered the courage to ask him something before it would all get awkward. And besides, I wouldn't want him to feel obliged to be the only one asking me stuff.

 

"So... Wanna go get tacos or something?" I asked casually.

"Did you..." Jae stopped and gave me a silly-yet-amazed look.

"Yes, I did. My treat. No refusals this time, I mean it. Literally both the actual refusal and the lowkey ones. Consider this as a welcome home treat!" I smiled and Jae laughed.

"Alright coz actually... I am a bit hungry."

"Good coz I thought you didn't like tacos."

"What are you taco-ing about? I love tacos!"

"Nacho best joke, Jae but I'll take that one. For now."

"Ohhhh, someone's learning from the master!" He grinned and I nudged him by the arm.

"Alright, Jae. Let's eat!"

 — 

"Yo, I had a blast today. Thanks, Max!" Jae smiled.

"Same! Thank you too, Jae." I smiled back. We were walking back towards where I parked my car. "So this is my stop. What about you, where'd you park your car?" I asked.

"Actually, my sister just sorta dropped me off. So... yeah, I had to make sure this tiny human makes it home safe." Jae said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Thanks, giant." I smiled. "But uhh, you have to let me drop you off your house."

"Told ya I was born to be a gentleman. Although, uhh, this is a bit embarassing... but if you say so." Jae grinned.

"I hate you." I laughed.

"Of course you don't." 

—

"So this is your house... and my house is only just a few blocks away. And I just knew about this after all these years?" I widened my eyes at him as I parked my car in their driveway.

"I'd like to maintain a mysterious image." Jae said as a matter-of-factly while opening the door. I rolled the windows down.

"Thanks for today, Jae." I smiled.

"I'm glad to have made your day, Madmoiselle." Jae smiled. "Next time?"

"Sure! Good night, Chicken Little!" I grinned.

"Yo, what did you..." His eyes widened.

"Bye, Jae!" I grinned as I saluted him and sped off the driveway. I saw him grinning and waving goodbye from my rear view mirror.

 

I went to bed with a stupid smile on my face. It wasn't even a date but I was truly happy. It felt like the good old days but much better. I picked up my sketchpad again and started doodling Jae's different facial expressions. How his eyes would disappear whenever he smiles or laughs so hard. How the little crinkles in the corner of his eyes would form. How he'd concentrate so much on the game. How he'd randomly make silly meme-able reactions into every little thing. Being with him today sort of made up for all of those missing years.


	5. Chapter 5

I lazily reached for my phone on top of the bedside table and squinted my eyes as I answered the call.

"H-hello?"

"Good morning!"

"Jae? It's like... 4 in the morning?" I yawned.

"It's 4:15 actually."

"What's up?"

"Jetlag, sorry. Also, I'm hungry. Like, I wanna eat outside but the thing is, I dunno what to eat."

"Seriously..."

"Do you have work later?"

"I'm a sleepy freelance artist, Jae." I yawned for like, the probably 5th time.

"Uhhh, right and yeah, I figured coz you kept on yawning in every response." He chuckled. "But uhh, I'm outside your house though. Hehehe." He said and my eyes immediately popped wide open.

"WHAAAT??!? You're just messing with me. You don't even know where I live."

"We're a few blocks apart and your address is in your calling card, weirdo. Open your window."

 

I scrambled out of bed to push the curtains aside, and there he was, waving at me while smiling like an idiot.

 

"Wanna go get Mcdonald's?"

"For the love of... I'm in my pajamas?" I gestured through the window.

"What, the cute pink one with little rabbits? I don't mind." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Jae, I swear to the gods..." I yawned for the nth time.

"Can I at least go inside?"

"What? No."

"I don't see any reason why I can't."

"Yea- No."

"I'm no stranger."

"I'll be done in a minute or two, sort of."

"I'm a K-pop star! I can't wait outside in the cold alone." Jae protested and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Because I just woke up, I look like shit and I'm in my pajamas!"

"Fair enough. I'm still going inside though." He ended the call as he started walking up to the doorstep.

"Wait!" I sighed.

 

I hurriedly wore my bra and changed into my sweatpants. The doorbell rang twice as I was about to finish brushing my teeth.

 

"Just a sec!" I said as grabbed my hairbrush and ran to open the front door.

"Good moooorning, Maxine!" Jae gave me a funny look. "What happened to the cute little rabbits?"

"Shhh! You'll wake the neighbors up and please don't call me Maxine. And of course, I can't be seen with a K-pop star wearing my favorite pink pajamas." I grinned.

"Nice hair." He said as he ruffled it. "Ready to go?" Jae grinned. He's using his charm against me and I hate myself for being such a sucker for it.

"I... fine. Let me just get my hoodie." I said and Jae grinned even wider.

"Alright."

 

After putting on my hoodie and fixing my hair, I went back to find Jae snooping through my stuff.

 

"Ahem."

"Is this our yearbook" Jae said.

"Yeah. You never got yours?"

"Mom got it for me. I guess I forgot that I had one at home." He said as he flipped through the pages. "Man, do I look weird..." He chuckled.

"And you still are a weirdo." I grinned as I walked up to where he was.

"Yeah, weirdly handsome than before." He says proudly.

"Okay, that's eno-"

"And you..." He pointed at my picture and then looked at me. "Never changed much, still the same old Max that I know." Jae smiled.

"Just someone who achieved her goals and upgraded into an artist." I smiled and Jae nodded.

"True. I like what you said here: As long as it makes you happy, do it."

"You said that to me at the music room. I kinda... lived up to that. So uhhh, thank you." I shamelessly admit and he gave me a proud smile.

"You're welcome!" Jae said as he closed the yearbook. "Shall we?" He asked and before I could even answer, he was dragging me out the door.

 

 —

 

"Nice car." I said as I got in the passenger seat. I know this is our second time alone inside a car but if I was the one driving, I feel more confident and now it just feels like I'm melting.

"Thanks!" Jae smiled as he turned on the media player. "Any songs you'd like to hear?"

"I trust your choices." I let out a small awkward laugh.

"Alright." Jae played She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.

 

The silence between us is defeaning despite of the music playung in the background. I could feel my heartbeat getting faster by the minute and I'm worried that he'd almost hear it too. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe as normally as I can.

 

"You okay?" Jae snuck a glance at me.

"Yes! Just, uhhh, still sleepy. Don't worry." I lied, of course.

"You could sleep for a while if you want."

"No no, it's okay! Really." I coud feel myself panicking.

"Would you like to go on a drive-thru or should we just dine there instead?"

"I think we should just dine there. At least you wouldn't have to clean up your car with all the food crumbs and stuff." I smiled at him to make it look like I'm giving a sincere answer. _Actually, Jae. I just wanted to go out to be able to breathe normally because the not-so-small distance between us makes me feel like I'm going to combust any second from now._

"Hmmm... Good point. Anyways, uhh. I'm sorry I woke you up early."

"It's fine. Do you uhh, also do this in Korea? Like go outside at times like this when you feel hungry or just have this urge to go out for a drive in the middle of the night or early morning?"

"I have actually but uhhh, I usually go out with Sungjin. He's the one who drives though since he likes doing it so much. Driving away sorta makes us feel normal, like the good old days kinda normal, even just for a while." Jae smiled as he focused his eyes on the road.

"I see... do you... uhh, miss your old life here?"

"I do. I always do. It's different here in the motherland but I uhh, had to make sacrifices for my dreams."

"I understand. You have to live that dream even if it means giving up your life here and leaving your loved ones behind."

"Yup! But the thing is that I always carry a piece of them with me and they become my source of strength. One of the reasons why I should work harder. And I thank God every single day for giving me the talent that I have. If it wasn't for Him, I'd be nothing."

"You really... are something huh, Jae." I smiled at him.

 

I don't even know why I said that. Those words just came out of my mouth before I could even stop them. He is just precious. Too precious.

 

—

 

"What are you doing after this?" Jae asked as he chewed a piece of his pancake. He was sitting in front of me. It's just us inside anda a few crew members.

"Go home. Take a shower. Pack my art stuff. Maybe go to the beach to look for inspiration for my next art exhibit."

"When and where is your art exhibit?"

"Japan... around the last week of October."

"Woah! Seriously?"

"Yes. A few of my art pieces would be featured there." I smiled.

"You know, uhhhh. I'm not supposed to say spoilers to My Days but since we're good-"

"What did you-"

"I saw our albums in one of your shelves." Jae winked. "I know you've always been a fan but I never thought you were such a _huge_  one." Jae grinned.

"I... it's my way of showing support." I bit my lip to try to stop myself from smiling.

"Guess I have my own My Day." Jae grinned even wider. _Did he just say MY own My Day or I'm just being delulu?_

"I gotta admit, you guys have really good songs. From the first album to the present. Like there is not a single bad one. Literally. I sometimes even wonder how you guys do it. What goes on in Bri- Young K's mind."

"Ha! Brian. You should call him that when you meet him." Jae grinned.

"He really looks more of a Brian to me. I dunno. I just find him cuter with that name but let's give the guy a break and give him what he wants." I smiled.

"Wait, so you're saying that he's your  _fave_ despite knowing me first?" Jae eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't say anything."

"Ahrayt ahrayt. So who's the most best looking member?!" Jae eyed me suspiciously.

"I dunno? All of you? I guess? Since Wonpil looks like a prince from a fairytale. Like he could be one of the Disney princes. Dowoon looks manly and an adorable baby at the same time and let's not forget his well-sculptured jawline. Sungjin is beautiful, like he has the prettiest eyes and has the warmest smiles. Young K is handsome. Ethereal, even. And he looks best when he shows his forehead. And you have great sense of humor, very charming and special." I smiled.

"Hmmmm..."

"I don't have a bias, if you're gonna ask coz I like all of you."

"So you like me too huh."

"Yeah. Sure Jae." I shrugged and ate the last slice of my pancake.

"I like you, Max." Jae said straightforward and I almost choked what I'm eating. He handed me a tissue.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, still coughing and trying to process what I just heard.

"I said, I like you." He looked serious.

"You like me as a friend right?" I asked.

"I like you more than a friend."


	6. Chapter 6

You know the feeling when everything around you is starting to slow down that it's almost coming to a complete stop? That's it. That's what I feel now after he said those words. It's just Jae and I frozen in the moment. I feel like we're already sitting there for half an hour when it has only been just a few seconds and he's still patiently waiting for me to respond. The thing is, I don't know how and _what_ to respond. I could easily say that I have liked him since high school too. And I know I have prayed for this to happen a few times before but now that it's happening, I. Just. Don't. Know.

 

"Uhhh, I'm sorry. That was totally random Max but uhhh, I've liked you since high school and I thought you uhhh, sorta knew." Jae said as he brushed the back of his neck.

"I literally had no damn clue at all, Jae."

"Who'd you think left all those 'good morning! Have a nice day, Max!' sticky notes on top of your desk or locker everyday?"

"It was... you?"

"Yup. And why'd you think I immediately took the chance to get to know you after you left your sketchpad?"

"Coz I thought you were just being nice to me?"

"And all those couple of times I've played the guitar and sang songs to you?"

"You said you needed me to be honest about how you're doing."

"I was lowkey serenading you, weirdo!" Jae chuckled.

"How should I know?" I raised my voice.

"Wow Max, I really thought you knew. To think I was always asking you out ever since I got here." Jae grinned as he shook his head.

"I'm such a dumbass sometimes, ya know? But... why me? I was a wallflower. I'm different."

"Yet you were being yourself and you stood out among every other girl, among everyone. You didn't care enough to blend in."

"But I'm a nobody, Jae." I looked away from his gaze.

"As cheesy as this sounds but even if you think that you're a nobody, you're _somebody_ that I know that I needed."

"Jae..."

"Did you know how hard it was for me to leave back then? Coz your mom just died and I was the only one you have left. All I could think about is the fact that what if I never got to see you again? What if the next time I see you, it was already too late for me?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I... I'm still processing all of this." I let out a small laugh.

"Of course. It has been 7 years and you just knew!" Jae chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Jae. I really am. I hope this doesn't make it awkward for us."

"Of course! Just uhhh, take your time. I've waited 7 years and I'll wait for you again." Jae smiled confidently.

"Thank you."

 

Jae was doing his best not to make things awkward for us on the way home. I'm really trying to process everything. It's all so surreal.

 

"Thank you for accompanying me today and for making my morning a whole lot better." Jae said as I got out of the car.

"You're welcome, Jae. I'll uhhh, see you?"

"Are you asking me out?" Jae grinned.

"Only if you're not busy."

"Nice! I'll see you then, Maxine Porter." Jae saluted as he leaves.

 

—

 

I screamed inside the shower to let all my emotions out. I feel giddy. _Stupid_. Happy. Overwhelmed. _Stupid_. Surprised. _Stupid_. Yes, majorly stupid for being so damn clueless all those times. Jae liked me. Jae likes me. Jae liked me as much as I liked him. After all these years. Both of us missed each other after all these years. And I realized that I shouldn't, that we shouldn't waste our chance now.

 

I grabbed my sketchpad and other art materials and placed them inside my backpack. I've decided to the beach around 5PM today. It would be my first spot to look for inspiration and just in time for the sunset.

 

"Hey." I greeted awkwardly.

"Well hello there." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you busy?"

"Nope!"

"I can hear the smile in your voice, weirdo."

"Really now?"

"Yes. I can imagine you grinning from ear to ear." I said while also grinning like an idiot.

"That's coz you called me for the first time ever since I got home."

"You really took note of that huh?"

"I can hear the smile in your voice too."

"Do you... like umm, you know..."

"Yeah?" Jae's teasing me.

"Do you wanna go out? To the beach? With me?"

"You're so cute when you stutter."

"Stop teasing me." I laughed.

"Alright. I'll pick you up in a-"

"Wait. I was uhhh, thinking of riding my bike."

"Oh! I'll be using my skateboard then."

"Okay!"

"You seem rather enthusiastic."

"Okay." I said in a monotone.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Make my heart flutter." Jae chuckled.

"Such a sweet talker. And uhh, before I forget. Is it okay if I bring my art stuff with me?"

"Of course. I'll bring a blanket then."

"Thank you so much, Jae."

"You're welcome! I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"Be safe on your way."

"Don't worry, I'm Super Jae."

"Alright. See you, Super Jae."

"See ya!"

 

I jumped on my bed and hugged my pillow. I could feel my heart banging on my chest, my stomach feels funny too, like there are actual fluttering butterflies inside. And my cheeks hurt from all the smiling but I didn't care. For the first time in my life, I was actually more than just happy.

 

—

 

I changed into a pair of shorts, a baggy shirt and wore my favorite Mickey Mouse cap from Disneyland. The doorbell rang twice again. I grabbed my backpack to meet him at the front door.

 

"Hello, tiny human." Jae winked.

"Hello, chicken little. You uhh, brought your guitar with you?"

"Yup! And you... have a big backpack. Are you sure you're-"

"Yes, I've done this a couple of times. Don't worry!"

"Alright, Miss Independent."

"When was the last time you used your skateboard?"

"I don't really remember. I have a memory of a goldfish." Jae grinned.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course! I made it here alive so I'm good."

"But what if you fall?"

"I'm already falling for you, Max. Will you catch me?" Jae winked.

"How do you catch someone who's waaaay taller than you without getting squished?" I asked as I climbed up my bike and we both laughed at each other.

 

We made small random talks while we're on our way, casually glancing at each other and smiling for no reason. Both taking our time while slowly chasing the sun before it sets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sooooo sorry for the late update. I've been through some rough times that I lost the will to write and do stuff that I tend to do as a a form therapy. I have also been so busy with work (gotta work to see my boys ㅋㅋ and to buy merch and be broke again, it's a cycle but what's new).
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for the hiatus >.<

The smell of the salty air. The sound of the crashing waves. The skies turning into an admixture of yellow, orange and pink. The best view only California beaches can offer.

"Aaaaahhhh! I missed this view!" Jae exclaimed as he ran to the shore with his arms open wide.

"Me too." I said. _I missed seeing you. I missed seeing your smile. I missed you, Jae._

"I know you're looking at me." Jae said as he turned to look at me.

"No, I wasn't." I said.

"Such a terrible liar." Jae shook his head. He set down his guitar and took a rolled blanket from the small side pocket of the case.

"You really did bring one."

"Like the gentleman that I am." Jae winked as he spread it open.

 

We took off our shoes and sat cozily on the blanket. I started sketching the view of the ocean.

 

"Why is the beach your first preference? Like from an artist point of view." Jae asked.

"I really love it here, Jae. It's peaceful and I get to see the beautiful sunset too. I get to see how the sun slowly sets to rest, making us all see that it's touching the water, meeting it halfway when it's really not but it did made us feel like it did through it's reflection on the water. How the sky would slowly turn from shades of orange and yellow into a darker shade of pink to purple, to a deeper shade of blue, turn to gray until it turns black. And you'd see the small sparkles of light showing one by one until it looks like it would fill up that void of a blank space that was created. The details, Jae. Like even the smallest ones could bring a lot of meaning. I remember when my parents first brought me here. I've never been so in love with the view, never been so in love with the beauty of nature. The sunset here is different from the sunset in Texas."

"Man, that's deep but I totally understand what you mean. And speaking of Texas... don't you miss it there?"

"I do. I missed it more ever since dad decided to go back there."

"Wait, I thought he's working here? When did this happen?"

"Around sophomore year in college. Dad went home to take care of grandma when she was sick. So he had to give up his work here and decided to stay there with her instead."

"I see. I missed a lot of stuff huh?"

"Yup. Life was tough and I was pretty much scared of the world but I've decided to put up walls because I needed to be strong on my own. It's like I was used to the idea of being alone that I thought I didn't need anyone else in my life."

"The thing is, you don't need to put up such high walls in order to be a strong person. Coz even the most fragile of hearts can be the strongest. They continue to give even if they only get to receive very little in return." Jae smiled.

"You're right."

"How's your relationship with your dad by the way?"

"Well... remember when my mom died when we were in junior year in high school?"

"3 weeks before I uhh, left?" Jae scratched the back of his neck.

"Yup. My dad and I slowly drifted apart after that. He became a severe alcoholic person, locking himself up in the small office at home and drinking 24/7, even smoking like crazy. He shut the world out. His grief consumed him so much that he ended up hating everything that reminded him of mom, including me. It went on for more than a year. All I did was cry on the phone while telling grandma about the times he had been abusive to me. I got bruises from all the punches and the things he'd throw at me."

"Is this..." Jae pointed to the long scar on the palm of my right hand, extending to my wrist.

"Yeah. This was the last yet the worst thing that he did to me. I was at home, working on some art stuff when he went out of his personal prison cell and demanded that he was hungry. I still haven't cooked anything at that time because it was only 4 in the afternoon and he suddenly wanted an early dinner. I told him that I'll just buy some takeout food and he said that he couldn't wait. He went ballistic and threw an empty bottle of beer at me. I dodged it away before it could even hit my face but the impact was too strong that the bottle broke and pierced through my skin. Blood spilled, I fainted and the next thing I knew, I was in the hospital with Jenny and Grandma on my bedside, and a bandaged hand. I wasn't able to draw for months and it was horrible. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to draw again. I had to go to therapy sessions from all the trauma and stuff while dad underwent rehab. So... that's... pretty much all of it. Sorry if it was too long to tell." I let out an awkward laugh.

 

Jae was silent for a while. He couldn't even look at me. He was only looking at the scar on my hand and he inhaled deeply. There was silence for a while, despite the sounds of nature around us.

 

"Max..." Jae finally looked at me, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. "I... I'm sorry. I really am. I'm a terrible person for leaving you. We could've went to college together, ya know? I could've saved you from your dad somehow. And I could've been there for you during those times when you needed someone, when you needed me but I left without saying goodbye."

"Hey!" I nudged him by the arm. "You're here now, it's okay, even if it's just for the mean time. It's okay. We're okay." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'll make it up to you, for all the years I've been gone. I know it won't be enough but your smiles would all be worth it. We'll go to Texas to visit your dad and grandma. We'll go to Disneyland and get milkshakes. We-"

"You're lactose intolerant, Jae."

"Well yeah but screw that! We're still getting it. I'm not much of a movie person but we'll have movie nights and read tons of books together and eat pizza. I do have limited time before going back but we'll do as much as we can, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled at him.

"Alright, lezgetit!!!"

 

This guy is too precious. He is literally one of the best things that ever happened to me. He was my silver lining despite all the storms I went through.

 

—

 

The wind blew hard and a page from my sketchpad flew away. I immediately stood up to catch the flying sheet but before I could even run, Jae was already sprinting away to get it for me.

 

"Jae!" I called out to him.

"Got it!" Jae shouted as he stumbled on the sand after catching the sheet but still being careful not to crumple it. A stupid smile painted on his face, like someone who just won in a 10km marathon.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he gave me a thumbs up sign while running back.

"So..." He approached me while panting heavily. "Care to explain this?" He hands me the sheet.

 

To my surprise, it was the certain page wherein I drew small sketches of him from the first time I saw him in the coffee shop and from the first time we hang out together. I could feel my cheeks burning. Jae caught me and he was deadass smiling so widely that I didn't even notice that I dropped the whole sketchpad from my hand.

 

"Max, I know I'm a human form of art but think I deserve an explanation as to why I was the subject here." Jae said.

"I..."

"Yeah?" Jae grinned with his eyes full of hope.

"I... like you. I like you a lot. I've liked you since junior high. And now that you're back, I realized that I still like you after all these years! Is that even possibe? It's not, right? Urgh, I don't know if what I'm saying is making sense anymore but I need to get this out of my chest okay." I covered my face as I blurted the words out.

 

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and Jae bursted out laughing.

 

"Yo..."

"What are you..." I slowly removed my hands from my eyes.

"You like me? Since high school?!"

"You heard me." I said shyly as I looked at the sand beneath my feet.

"And I just knew!" Jae laughed again.

"Yes. Just like I just knew that you like me coz I thought all your friendly gestures were just plain friendly."

"A little too friendly actually but yo... Max, you like me!"

"I'm sorry I lied."

"Doesn't matter coz I already knew it!" Jae grinned. "Yooooooooo world, Maxine Porter likes me!" Jae shouted while running around in circles.

"Okay okay, calm down chicken little. You're going to scare the people away." I laughed.

"I'm just so happy, ya know?"

"I know and I am too." I smiled.

"Does this mean that I get to kiss you?"

"Wha-"

 

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before I could even respond.

 

"You... sly dog."

"Can't help it!" Jae shrugged.

 

The sun started to set as the colors in the sky changing. I inhaled deeply and appreciated the view with Jae sitting beside me, our hands almost touching.

 

"Isn't this the best view?" I asked.

"Better coz I'm with you." Jae said, looking at me.

"You're being too cheesy right now. It's weird." I laughed.

"Hey, this happens once in a while."

"Alright. Whatever you say."

 

Jae took my hand and slowly intertwined it with his. I never thought that this day would come — that I would get to feel his hands with mine, the softness of his skin, the calouses on his fingertips, his warmth. He let my head rest on his shoulder as we watched the sky turned into a deeper shade of blue.

 

"Your hands are so tiny." Jae laughed as he complained.

"Blame genetics."

"You know when a baby holds a bigger person's single finger using his or her whole hand? It feels like that."

"Well, what if I had bigger hands than yours? That'd be weirder." I laughed.

"Okay, I never asked for that."

"Imagine me having a man's hands. Like bigger than Sungjin's hands."

"Okay, stop. That's just weird!" Jae laughed.

"See!"

"See how it perfectly fits in my hand, though?"

"Yeah. You could literally drag me anywhere, easily."

"Exactly what I had in mind!"

"I knew it. It's uhhh, getting dark. I think we need to go back now."

"Don't you wanna see the early evening stars first?"

"Tempting. Hmmm..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Plus, another artwork inspiration for you."

"What about dinner?"

"You're hungry already?"

"Not really."

"Alright. We'll stop by a small diner after or at a random convenience store... or you could just invite me over back to your place since you're alone and we could, you know." Jae waved his eyebrows and winked at me. I laughed and smacked his arm.

"You!!!"

"What? I was gonna say that we're going to bake cookies! Unless you wanted to do something else?" Jae smirked at me as he inched in closer.

"Not tonight, boy."

"Oh!" Jae's eyes widened in surprise. "So tomorrow then?"

"Grocery shopping for the cookie ingredients? Suuuure." I tried to say with a straight face but we ended up bursting with laughter.

 

We spent another hour watching the moon and the stars in the night sky. He played the guitar and sang random songs to me and I'd sing along even if I was off-key at times but he didn't mind and I didn't care either. It was just is and the moment. He was happy and so was I.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunlight peaked through the window and hit my face. I stretched out and shifted to the other side as I started to smell burnt pancakes. I must've went to sleep with a hungry stomach that I'm dreaming about food, burnt food unfortunately. I groaned as I got up to do my morning routine in the bathroom with heavy eyelids, barely opening my eyes.

 

The smell grew stronger followed by the sound of a falling piece of metal. It felt like cold water was poured all over me and adrenaline filled my system. I immediately finished what I was doing to see what's going on outside, picking up the nearest object I found to use for self-defense: a badminton racket. Silly, I know but at least it could help me stall from the intruder somehow.

 

I slowly opened the door of my room to take a peek. No one's in the living room but the smell of burnt pancakes still filled the air. I tiptoed to the kitchen, still bringing my racket along with me and prepared myself for what I was about to encounter.

 

"What in the-" I said as I saw 2 pieces of burnt pancakes on the floor, along with my frying pan.

"Good mor-"

 

I freaked out and I immediately swung the racket behind me.

 

"Ahhhh, fuck. What the heck was that for??" Jae whined. My eyes grew big and dropped what I was holding.

" _Oh_. _My._ _Gosh_. _Jae!_ You scared me! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I starred at him in horror as he's covering the left side of his forehead. "Let me see?"

"Man, that hurts like hell. You swing like a dude. Remind me that we should play badminton one of these days." Jae laughed as I took his hand away.

"Oh no! Your forehead is bleeding and it's all my fault. I'm sorry! Wait. Let me help you." I rushed to get the first aid kit and Jae followed me from behind.

"No, Jae. You need to sit down. I'll be with you in a sec." I pointed to the living room as I proceeded to get a small basin.

"Okaaay." Jae winced from the pain as he followed what I had instructed. Boy, do I feel so bad. I ran back to where he is to set up the first aid kit and sat beside him on the couch.

"Will you... please, uhhh, you know."

"Oh, sorry!" Jae smiled as shifted his position so that I could easily reach up to his face. " _Tiny_." Jae smirked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry." I sighed as I took a piece of rolled up a piece of gauze and put it over his wound.

"I didn't know this was a habit of yours."

"Freaking out?"

"Yup, and then suddenly hitting me with stuff. First, it's the coffee and now it's something I love to play back in- Ow!" Jae winced as I applied pressure to his wound. "Saddist." He glared at me.

"It's still bleeding, nugget. It needs to stop."

"Did you just... call me... _nugget_?" Jae grinned.

"Do you want me to apply _more_ pressure to your wound?"

"So I'm your _nugget_ huh? You'll be the _pancakes_ then?" Jae wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Cute but... gross." I grinned. "This would hurt a little, okay?" I said as I started cleaning his wound

"Uhhhh, okay. Bring it on!" Jae shut his eyes close as I took a towel and dipped it in the small basin with warm water.

"Ow, ow, owwwww."

"I'm sorry, Jae. But uhhh, what on earth brings you here this early? And how'd you manage to get in? You can't just barged into people's houses like that. What if I did something even worse to you? My conscience would kill me."

"First, I'm up early because I'm excited to see _my_ _girl_ , whom I've waited for such a long time be _mine_. Second, I was gonna wait outside but then I saw your spare key under which wasn't properly tucked under the mat, so... an awesome idea came to me and I decided to barge in and suprise my girl with breakfast in bed but uhh, everything else went to disaster. From the burnt panckes, to your frying pan on the floor and until you freaked out and accidentally hit me, thinking I was a stranger."

"I... I'm sorry, Jae. I really, really, am sorry." I stopped cleaning his wound. "I seemed to have ruined your morning." I frowned.

"You made it more exciting actually."

"Was it because of what I did or was it because you burnt the pancakes?" I laughed. I started putting some Betadine on his wound.

"Both! But you..." Jae looked at me as he inched his face closer. "You owe me a date." Jae smirked.

"Of course." I smiled sweetly. "Okay, just one more." I cut a small piece of gauze and placed it over his wound. "Tada!"

"Thank you, my sweetest toughass girlfriend for taking care of me."

"You're welcome!"

"So will you let me keep this spare key of yours? It'd be much safer with me rather than having it improperly kept. Like c'mon, seriously. What if some burglar came in and threatened you with a gun?"

"I have-"

"The badminton racket excuse is voided."

"I... fine."

"I suggest you keep a baseball bat instead."

"What if I accidentally hit you again?"

"Don't worry. I'll make it more obvious that I'm here the next time I barge in. Prolly tomorrow." Jae smiled.

"Just please don't come creeping in on me in the middle of the night because I'd probably scream and wake up the whole neighborhood."

"So you won't mind if I stay the night then?"

"I don't mind?" I answered shyly.

"We'll cuddle! Unless... you..." Jae winked at me and puckered his lips.

" _Jae!_ " I giggled as I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"Touch move!" Jae muterred as he snatched my hand away.

 

Our lips touched and my eyes instantly closed. Mine felt cold while his' were warm. Like the feeling of eating ice cream on a warm sunny day. He started to move, kissing me gently, guiding me. His left hand intertwined with mine while his other free hand cupped my face. My other free hand automatically went to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. I went along with it for a while... until he started giggling.

 

"Did I... mess it up?" I looked down. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"No!" Jae laughed.

"So I was _that_ bad?" I pouted.

"What? No. I was just... amazed. You know?" Jae grinned.

"Hmmm..." I eyed him suspiciously. "To be honest, it was... my first time..." I covered my face with a pillow.

"And you're already that _good?!"_ Jae exclaimed.

"Stop teasing me. I'm getting shy."

"Can we kiss again?" Jae begged.

"No. It's time for breakfast!" I giggled and Jae put his arm around me and pulled me close. I could hear his heartbeat.

"I'm blessed to have you."

"I am too." I smiled at him. "Shall we?"

"But will you cook this time? Coz I might get too excited and burn the pancakes again."

"We'll do it together if you want."

"Lezgetittt!"


	9. Chapter 9

"What's the agenda for today?" I asked. Jae was sitting in front of me while happily eating his breakfast.

"That depends on what you wanna do and where you wanna go." Jae smiled brightly.

"Hmmm... I say something spontaneous! Will you trust me and follow me wherever my feet would take me or whatever suddenly pops into my mind outta nowhere?"

"Of course!"

"Okay! But first, I need to take a shower."

"Okay." Jae grins and follows me.

"Ummm, what are you doing?"

"You said I'll trust and follow you wherever your feet would take you." Jae winked.

"Except the bathroom!" I laughed.

"That's coz you don't give out your instructions clearly. Psshh!" Jae grinned as he shook his head. "I'mma wash the dishes while you're at it."

"Thank you!" I smiled at him. "You can play video games if you're finished. I might take a while."

"Do you have Fort Nite?"

"I don't think so. The last one I bought was Tekken and God of War II, I think?"

"Perfect! I'll prepare for our rematch." Jae strectched out his hands.

"Don't get your hopes up, nugget."

"You really like calling me ' _nugget_ ' instead of 'babe'?" Jae raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's the first thing that comes to my mind and I like it. It's unique!" I laughed.

"Do you want me to call you ' _cupcake_ ' then?" Jae asked.

"No!" I cringed.

"Then don't call me nugget."

"But.... it's cute?"

"Horrible."

"I like nuggets! How dare you!"

"So you like me as much as you like nuggets?" Jae laughed.

"I like you _more_ than nuggets."

"Here I thought that a bunch of crispy fried, golden brown nuggets would replace me."

"They never could and no one would ever replace you, _babe_." I added emphasis on the last word and Jae smiled so wide.

"Awwww, thanks babe." Jae smiled and kissed my forehead.

 

—

 

"Ayyyyyeeee!!!"

"Yooooo Brian! Wuz good?!? I missed you man!"

"Ahhhhh Jae-ssi! I missed you too! I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm good. Better actually!"

"Are you playing video games? Have you been doing that ever since you came home? You need a life man." Young K laughed.

"This is just my 2nd time to play actually. I've been out and about ever since I got here."

"Hey giant, ready to go?" I called out.

"Just a sec, tiny!"

"Who's that? Is that your sister? She doesn't sound like your sister. Heeey! _What's_ _going_ _on?!_ " Young K asked suspiciously.

"Listen man, I gotta go. I'll call you soon, arayt? Don't miss me too much!"

"Yaaaa-" Young K exclaimed and Jae ended the video call.

"Young K?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jae said as he turned off the video game.

"He heard me right? I'm sorry."

"It's fine! Don't worry. I'll tell him soon, maybe later. I was gonna surprise them about you actually."

"Really?" I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Yup! But knowing Brian, he prolly won't shut up about it and tell it to the others before I could. Sungjin might give the huge surprised eyes with his iconic shocked expression. Wonpil would prolly scream a lot and then ask for the details about everything. And Dowoon... he'd prolly say 'wow hyung has a girlfriend. Wow. Wow!'" Jae laughed as he tried to mimic the maknae. "Either way, I can't wait for you to meet the guys!"

"I could already imagine their reactions. I can't wait to meet them too." I smiled. "Let's go? We'll use my car this time, okay?"

"On one condition." Jae said.

"Yeah?"

"I get to drive."

"Alright."

"Nice!"

 

—

 

"So... where are we heading?"

"I wanna visit The Getty! I just remembered that I scored free passes last time. My slots have already been reserved and I could visit anytime throughout the year."

"Really? Sweet! Which Getty though?"

"Both!" I smiled proudly.

"Oooohhhh! The other one up in the Malibu hill has all the Ancient Greek and Roman stuff right?"

"Yes! It's The Getty Villa and the other one is The J. Paul Getty Museum. It's not like I've never visited these places before but I just wanted to share my world with you, you know?" I smiled.

"Of course babe. As long as it makes you happy, as long as I get to spend time with you and see your world, anywhere is worth it." Jae smiled as he took my hand, the other one placed on the steering wheel.

"Thanks, nugget." I teased him.

"You're welcome _shortcake_." He smirked.

"What???"

"I'll call you all cheesy stuffs everytime you call me nugget. Deal?"

"I..." I sighed.

"Well?"

"How can I say 'no' to you?"

"Ha! You can't."

"I hate you." I pouted.

"Of course you don't, babycakes." He smiled and kissed the top of my hand.

 

—

 

We went to The Getty Villa first. We took a long walk from the parking lot going to the museum cafe and into the main house; hand in hand, all smiles and giggles just like teenagers.

 

"You know, I still couldn't get over the fact that you're too tall for me. Like I'm only 5-ish and you're 6'1."

"I don't mind. It's cute actually. I could even hide you inside my overcoat during winter and we could easily walk into the movies and pay for one person." Jae wiggled his eyebrows at me and I slapped his arm lightly.

"That's badass! We should try that some time." I laughed. "But you know what is the best part?"

"Yeah?"

"I get to hear your heartbeat. It's like hearing a part of you that no one else could. Well literally, a doctor could but like it's something else, something more.

"Knowing that makes me feel that you really are safe in my arms."

"Boy, aren't we getting too cheesy?" I laughed.

"That's coz we're in Rome!" Jae spread his arms and started spinning around.

"You're right. Shall we begin your personal tour, Mr. Park?"

"The honor's mine, me lady."

 

The Getty Villa settles into the side of Malibu Hills. The grounds are a bit empty today so we're in luck to be able to take our time to explore the place and see each art piece more closely. They say that when you come here, it's like visiting a rich friend's house in Rome. Everything about this place is magical. The place is surrounded by stones with modern designs and intricate details. The bronze statues of the different gods nd goddesses, Roman kings, queens and athletes dated back in 300 B.C. were displayed everywhere. The view of the ocean and the calm breeze soothes the soul, making us forget the busy life the city of Los Angeles offers. The tile floor designs are uniquely beautiful with all the different patterns and colors combined together. It makes you feel better after the long walk from the parking lot.

 

"Hey, do you have a penny?" I asked Jae as we passed by a wishing fountain.

"How many wishes do you want?" He smiled as he retrieved some from his pocket.

"Just one." I smiled and he handed me one.

 

After making a wish, I turned around to see Jae making a wish too, eyes closed tight and sincerely making his wish. He tossed the coin into the fountain and smiled at me.

 

"I hope your wish comes true."

"I didn't make one."

"Huh? Then what was that for?"

"I wished for you all these years and here you are." He held my hand tight. "I just thought I'd toss a coin as a gratitude and to ensure that my wish _stays_ with me." Jae smiled and pulled me close. "So stay with me, okay?" He leaned in and kissed the top of my forehead.

 

We took a few pictures inside the main museum and in the the garden as well. I'd sometimes take stolen pictures of him and boy, Jae is a living sculpture himself. We also stopped by the cafe to get some drinks and had another bunch of selfies together.

 

"Thank you for accompanying me."

"I'm always here for you, okay? Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." I reached out and held his hand tight and he smiled at me.

"Ready to go to the next museum?" Jae asked.

"Are you sure you're not tired yet?"

"I'm not." Jae said as he's trying his best to open his eyes wider.

"You look sleepy. You need to rest because you woke up early again this morning."

"I'm fine! Really. I'm Super Jae, remember? I promised you that we'll go to wherever you wanna go today."

"Yes but you need rest. If we're going there then I'm driving."

"Yeah but..."

"I'm driving." I said in a more serious tone.

"Fine." Jae sighed.

"Thank you for letting me take care of you. It means a lot to me. Let's go?" I smiled and Jae nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow! Just... wow!" Jae's jae dropped as we stepped inside the J. Paul Getty Museum. "This place is amazing! I'm in awe. I think I'm in the love with it already. It's absolutely dope. I understand now why you wanted to take me here." Jae said enthusiastically. I could see the sparkles in his eyes as he took in the view of the museum.

"Awww. Thanks babe! But this is just the beginning, we still have the rest of the museum to explore. Shall we?"

"Yes babe. Lezgetit!" Jae beamed as he tightened his grip on my hand.

 

The area is a bit filled but we still managed to explore every area and observe each masterpiece. Jae seemed to be too overwhelmed that he doesn't say much and all I could hear were praises of awe. He stops by every now and then to take pictures of the pieces he finds captivating and I'd watch him adoringly from the side.

 

"Hey, you okay?" I nudged him by the elbow.

"I'm alright."

"You seem too quiet. Is there something wrong? Are you tired? Should we head home?"

"Naaah babe. It's just that the caffeine still hasn't kicked in my system. Also, I just... I've never been so amazed my whole life."

"I'm happy that you're happy." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Hmmm... I have an idea!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's exchange interpretations about each art piece we see. Doesn't need to be too serious. Just anything that comes to your mind." I smiled.

"That's a good one! Just know that I'm open for arguments." Jae grinned.

 

Jae seemed to be talkative again and I felt a whole lot better about it. Maybe I'm just paranoid that he's too tired to still continue the tour.

 

"Before I forget, what's your favorite painting here?" Jae asks while taking random pictures.

"It's right around the corner." I smiled from ear to ear.

"Someone's excited. Let's go see it then." Jae smiled.

"Okay!" I said enthusiastically and we walked faster to get to my favorite painting. "Tada! This is the one."

"The Irises by Vincent Van Gogh." Jae said as he looked at it closely.

"Yes! He painted this when he was at the Saint Paul-de-Mausole assylum in France, the last year before he died. It's one of the many irises paintings he made. My other favorite is the ever popular, The Starry Night located at The Museum of Modern Art. Yeah, sorry, that was out of topic but I'm just too happy to discuss this."

"It's okay." Jae smiled.

"Anyways! I love how the flowers are in bloom and in detail. Whenever I look at it, I feel like I'm in the exact place with the strong winds brushing against my skin, looking at the flowers dearly and observing how they are all in harmony — one with nature and one with the painter."

"Balance, peace, escape. I feel like Van Gogh finally had the peace he was looking for when he painted this." Jae smiled.

"I agree." I smiled back. Jae pulled me close and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you for letting me see your world. This means so much to me."

"You're always welcome." I hugged him tight. "Let's take a selca?"

"We'll take as much as you want." Jae smiled.

 

It was around 4 in the afternoon when we finished the whole tour. It took us 3 hours strolling around the museum and the Getty Center. This time, Jae still seemed to be the one who's more energetic than I was. We decided to buy matching keychains from the souvenir shop.

 

"Are _you_ okay?" Jae asks, looking worried.

"I am. In fact, I am more than okay. It's the first time I enjoyed visiting the museum with someone coz I usually go alone unless it's all business stuff. Just... a bit drained that's all but I'm fine. Don't worry!" I assured him.

"Shall we head home?" Jae asked and I nodded. "I'm driving."

"Okay." I yawned.

"Sleepyhead." Jae ruffled my hair.

 

—

 

I fell asleep during our whole ride back home and woke up to the sound of the busy street noises.

 

"Hey." Jae smiled at me. I yawned and covered my mouth.

"Sorry for sleeping on you." I mumbled.

"Why do you keep covering your mouth?"

"That's coz I just woke up." I mumbled again and Jae laughed at me.

"Don't worry. We're almost home."

"Should we stop by somewhere to get dinner?"

"I say, we order some pizza and maybe just chill at your place?"

"Pizza is life." I made a heart sign.

"Yeah but chicken is love!" Jae grinned as he gave me a finger heart sign.

 

We ordered a box of pizza and a bucket of chicken wings as soon as we got home. Jae's playing video games while I went to take a shower. I'm tired but I really need to wash after all the travel we've done. I changed into my oversized Queen shirt and huge sweatpants and tied my hair into a messy ponytail.

 

"Wow. You look..." Jae glanced at me for a sec and his eyes immediately went back to the monitor.

"Homeless for someone who's living alone?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Jae grinned and I purposely crashed beside him in the couch.

"Still only 2 wins? Psssh. Weak."

"Wait 'til you see this!" Jae entered multiple killing combos. Knock out.

"See?!" The doorbell rang twice.

"That's prolly the pizza delivery guy. Wait here." Jae paused the game and rushed to open the front door.

"Here's your... hey! You're that dude from that Korean band right? DAY6?" I heard the pizza guy acknowledging him and I snuck a peak at them.

"Yeah." Jae said calmly.

"Broooooo, I'm a fan. You guys are dope!"

"Really? What's your favorite so far?"

"You guys don't have any bad songs but uhh... _Congratulations_ will always be legendary. I even ended up singing it to my ex girlfriend when I got drunk at our friend's party." Pizza guy laughed.

"Seriously? That's crazy man!"

"Yeah bro! I also teared up a bit when I heard _Goodbye Winter_. That one's a killer."

"You have the best taste bro." Jae patted his back.

"Can I get an autograph?"

"Sure man but wait, who's the most attractive member? Ya gotta be honest man. I'm counting on you to say Jae."

"I was gonna say Wonpil man but if it would get me an autograph, then it's Jae." Pizza guy laughed.

"Yeah boy. Lezgetit!" Pizza delivery guy exclaimed and Jae bursts out laughing.

"Oh, you're cool man. See ya around!" Jae said as he hands over his tip. Jae walks back in with a huge grin on his face.

"Someone has a fan." I teased him.

"Yeah! That pizza dude's cool."

"It's so cute how he fanboyed over you guys. He even got your 'lezgetit' phrase, which would only mean that he's subscribed to the Jaesix channel!" I grinned.

"Yeah. I still can't believe this is actually happening to me." Jae sets down the pizza box on the table.

"Believe me. It is." I smiled as he sat down next to me.

"Sometimes I think I gotta pinch myself to know if this was real."

"Hmmm... Close your eyes. Take a deep breath and count to 5." I told him. Jae looked at me confused but shrugged and did what I told him. I slightly pinched his cheeks.

"Now. Open your eyes." I instructed and Jae opened them slowly, peaking at first.

"See? This is real. You're living in the real world."

"I got scared for a while." Jae inhaled deeply.

"Why?"

"I thought that this was all a dream coz at first I couldn't see anything but then I realized that my pupils were adjusting to the brightness of the room." Jae grinned and I smacked his arm lightly.

"I'm here. This is real. We're real. Ahrayt?" I held his hand tight and smiled as we looked at each other longingly.

 

*phone rings*

 

"Someone's calling you." Still not looking away.

"I don't mind." Jae continues the starring game.

"Seriously. It won't stop. What if it's your manager?"

"It's prolly one of the boys."

"I think it's Young K. You promised him something this morning right?"

"He'll go away." Jae smirked at me.

"He won't." I shrugged, still maintaning eye contact.

 

Jae's phone kept ringing and ringing. After the first call ended, it rang again and we're still going strong with our instant starring game contest.

 

"Told you."

"Fine." Jae sighed and I grinned triumphantly.

"Go ahead. I'll get us some soda." I smiled as I walked to the kitchen.

"Okaaaay." Jae pouted as he answered the call.

"Wuuuuuz gooooood _Brian?!_ " Jae emphasized the name again. Poor Young K.

"Hey man! What took you so long to answer?"

"I was busy playing games and was about to eat pizza when you popped out the screen."

"Did you say _pizza?_ "

"Yeah. Wanna bite?" Jae shows the pizza and I could hear Young K complaining.

"Why you gotta be like that? Wait. That... doesn't look like your house. That's not your couch."

"What do you know about my couch?" Jae laughed.

"You showed us pictures of your house, genius." Young K said. I tiptoed back to the living room and carefully sat on the couch to avoid making any sound.

"Well this is my new home!" Jae gestured to his surroundings. "And this is my homie!" Jae suddenly moved the camera so that I'd be included in the video. I feel like melting into a puddle. Jae did this on purpose because he knows I'll be too shy to show myself even if I said that I was excited to meet the boys.

"Ayyyyeeeeee!!!!"

"Hi." I said shyly.

"What's your name, Jae's _homie_?" Young K winked as he smiled brightly at me.

"I..." I stuterred and Jae cut me off.

"Well this is Maxine Porter but you can call her Max. She's an artist. She lives a few blocks away from my place and..."

"Oh c'mon! Let her talk bro."

" _She's my girlfriend_." Jae put his arm around me and tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"Yaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Did you just say... _yaaaaaaaa!!!!!_

" "l"He won't." I shrugged, still maintaning eye contact.

 

Jae's phone kept ringing and ringing. After the first call ended, it rang again and we're still going strong with our instant starring game contest.

 

"Told you."

"Fine." Jae sighed and I grinned triumphantly.

"Go ahead. I'll get us some soda." I smiled as I walked to the kitchen.

"Okaaaay." Jae pouted as he answered the call.

"Wuuuuuz gooooood  Brian ?!" Jae emphasized the name again. Poor Young K.

"Hey man! What took you so long to answer?"

"I was busy playing games and was about to eat pizza when you popped out the screen."

"Did you say  pizza ?"

"Yeah. Wanna bite?" Jae shows the pizza and I could hear Young K complaining.

"Why you gotta be like that? Wait. That... doesn't look like your house. That's not your couch."

"What do you know about my couch?" Jae laughed.

"You showed us pictures of your house, genius." Young K said. I tiptoed back to the living room and carefully sat on the couch to avoid making any sound.

"Well this is my new home!" Jae gestured to his surroundings. "And this is my homie!" Jae suddenly moved the camera so that I'd be included in the video.

 

I feel like melting into a puddle. Jae did this on purpose because he knows I'll be too shy to show myself even if I said that I was excited to meet the boys.

 

"Ayyyyeeeeee!!!!"

"Hi." I said shyly.

"What's your name, Jae's  homie ?" Young K winked as he smiled brightly at me.

"I..." I stuterred and Jae cut me off.

"Well this is Maxine Porter but you can call her Max. She's an artist. She lives a few blocks away from my place and..."

"Oh c'mon! Let her talk bro."

" She's _my girlfriend_ ." Jae put his arm around me and tightened his grip on my shoulder.

" Yaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Did you just say... _yaaaaaaaa!!!!!_ When did this happen?! " Young K's reaction is just too priceless that we couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a bit of a long story but we knew each other since high school." I smiled.

"I'm talking to Jae's  _girlfriend_!  Hyung has a  _girlfriend_! My roomie has a  _girlfriend_! " Young K exclaimed. "Do the guys know about this?!??"

"You're the first to know so shut up. I'll tell them when I get back."

"Ohhhhhh! This is...  _wow_ , I'm so happy for you bro. I could cry right now you know." Young K shook his head.

"Awww, thanks man."

"When do I get to meet you?"

"When the time is right, I guess? I still don't know yet but who knows, maybe I'll see you a few weeks from now." I smiled.

"Man, you gotta take her to one of our concerts!"

"Of course! She's  _my_ My  Day after all. Relax bro. I got this." Jae said proudly.

"She's a My Day? Nice!"

"Yeah bro. Now, will you please excuse us? We have a game of Tekken to play and our pizza's getting cold." Jae grinned.

"Aye, if you say so..." Young K winked.

"I know you won't shut up about this but don't tell the others yet, arayt? Wait for me to get back."

"Yes hyung." Young K rolled his eyes and laughed. "Alright. See you lovebirds. Enjoy!" Young K winked again and ended the video call.

"He won't shut up about it." Jae laughed.

"I'll remind him everyday if you want." I joked.

"But I'm proud to have you as my girl. I just wanna tell them personally."

"I know." I smiled.

"Pizza's getting cold."

"Yes and you gotta get gome early."

"Right. I almost forgot. By the way, we can't meet tomorrow. The fam and I are going to Argentina for 3 days or so. Will you be alright here?"

"Of course. I've been living alone for many years remember? I got this. Don't worry." I smiled.

"I want you to come with us though."

"But it's a family thing, Jae. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Alright but will you at least come to the airport? I want you to meet the fam before we go. Please?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why? It's not like they don't already know you, dork." Jae made a funny face.

"Duh. Coz I'm meeting them as your girlfriend and not as your former high school friend." I rolled my eyes.

"It's the same thing! The status just upgraded." Jae grinned.

"What time are you leaving?"

"8:00 in the morning."

"I'll be there."

"Okay."


End file.
